1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a dispenser and, more particularly, to a dispenser for thick liquid types of product such as catsup, mustard, salad dressing or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art has been replete with dispensers for such products as catsup and mustard. All of the prior art devices have usually operated either in a pump-style fashion for pumping liquid out from a reservoir, from a squeeze bottle where the squeeze bottle is turned upside-down and the bottle is squeezed, or from a gravity feed system which is least common in usage. All of the prior art systems have had problems with getting the liquids to flow, flowing at an even rate, or providing for clean-flow, even dispensing.
The pump type of dispensers has been less than adequate, as it always takes a certain number of pumps to "prime the system," and never providing for even dispensing with even consistency and measured quantities.
The oldest type of dispenser utilized is the squeeze bottle, which while being inexpensive and readily utilized worldwide, the bottles have always been lacking in appeal as well as function. The bottles tend to blow out a quantity of air, the juices of the contents before the intended thickness of the content itself, and provide a minimal amount of control until the juices are readily flowing.
It is also a problem that the liquids are sprayed other than where directed due to air bubbles and other particular problems for that type of dispenser.
The gravity flow dispensers are very uncommon, but have been utilized in larger high-volume dispensing applications. Usually these gravity-type dispensers are for commercial and kitchen use rather than for an individual's use such as at a hot-dog or hamburger stand.
Other prior art problems of the prior art dispensers are that the prior art dispensers do not totally empty themselves of catsup or other liquid. The dispensers always have a residual amount remaining behind after the final squeeze or emptying. Further, additional problems of the prior art dispensers are the motions and time required for refilling the dispensers which usually includes putting catsup or other liquid from a larger volume storage jar or the like into a smaller volume dispenser, which means dispensing liquid from a larger lip device into a smaller lip device.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing an attractive, aesthetically designed dispenser for dispensing of catsup, mustard, salad dressing or the like contents in a sanitary fashion, providing for dispensing of predetermined measured quantities and providing for attractiveness of the product as well as the dispenser. The dispenser of the present invention also empties total contents of the catsup or the like from the dispenser. The present invention provides that a bottle only be turned upside-down or at an angle with the dispenser provided for automatic filling of the dispenser. Gravity flow between the bottle as well as a positive air pressure provides for other filling through the base channels of the dispenser.